


Learning a lesson

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, tiny bit of angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Set before the Winter Cup*</p><p>So I got this request during a fic as a "if you can work it in it would be great but don't worry about it if you can't" but I like a challenge so that's how I ended up here.</p><p>I don't usually write these two characters and there is actually very little fanfic with them so that made it all the more challenging to figure out what to write and how to write them both - hopefully I've not done too badly!</p><p>If I'm being perfectly honest, I have no idea how it ended up being smut but I just went with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> *Set before the Winter Cup*
> 
> So I got this request during a fic as a "if you can work it in it would be great but don't worry about it if you can't" but I like a challenge so that's how I ended up here.
> 
> I don't usually write these two characters and there is actually very little fanfic with them so that made it all the more challenging to figure out what to write and how to write them both - hopefully I've not done too badly!
> 
> If I'm being perfectly honest, I have no idea how it ended up being smut but I just went with it.

It wasn't that Mayuzumi _hated_ his team-mates, they were decent enough people with the exception of the spoilt brat that was Seijuurou Akashi, he could get along with them to a certain degree. Sure the rudeness that came with Nebuya and the annoying excitement that Hayama brought to practice _every fucking day_ annoyed him greatly, he could handle it.

Some days though it was just a little bit too much. Some days the devil incarnate would push him just a little too far and he'd be two remarks away from calling him out on his bullshit. Some days he wished he had given up basketball after the second year.

It was on those days that the last team-mate would be almost music to his ears, almost because Mayuzumi still bared a grudge against the third uncrowned king. Mibuchi, sweet Mibuchi who somehow managed to keep the other two meatheads in line when Akashi wasn't around, was the only one who Mayuzumi didn't completely despise.

He would even go as far as to say he sometimes _liked_ the younger boy.

It was another practice that Akashi had skipped out on, claiming that he had a school council thing to attend and that the rest of the team should practice as usual _or else_. Mayuzumi barely registered the threat as he immediately made for the locker room, if the brat could skip out then he didn't see the point in staying either.

"And where are you going?" The voice that shattered the silence wasn't loud and brash like Nebuya's, likewise it wasn't cocky like Hayama's.

"Why the fuck do you care Reo?" He replied, they were all on first name basis due to Akashi's attitude towards everyone, it definitely wasn't because they were friends.

"Because Sei-chan told us to practice." The vice captain replied, blocking Mayuzumi's way to the locker room. "And stop swearing." The other two decided against getting involved, knowing that they'd only fuel the third year's foul mood.

Mayuzumi's passive expression began to sour, he didn't often let his emotions show but it had been a long week and he just wanted to go home and be away from everyone who made him miserable.

"Like you're one to reprimand me." He uttered, stepping around Mibuchi and walking into the locker room. He thought for a split second that maybe he had gotten away with it, it wasn't the first time he had stormed out of practice and it certainly wasn't the first time he had argued with his supposed team-mates.

He had already stripped off his shirt and was debating whether to just throw on his jacket and leave like that, he was past caring anymore anyway, when the door slammed and locked. There was a long silence, he wondered if maybe Akashi had come back and was about to lecture him half to death but when he felt someone standing over him he thought otherwise.

"Let's try that again shall we?" A soft voice was accompanied by slender fingers against Mayuzumi's waist, grazing the toned hips as a hot breath brushed against his neck. "Where do you think you're going?"

Mayuzumi swallowed, not entirely sure what was going on but not prepared to back down either. "Home. I'm not sticking around here if the brat isn't."

The fingers began to dance up his chest, calloused tips leaving goosebumps in their wake as Mayuzumi's body reacted to such intimate touches. Mibuchi let a small laugh escape his lips as he breathed against the older boy's ear.

"That brat is your captain and you'll do well to remember that."

"Why the fuck are you sticking up for him?"

Nails dug into skin, Mayuzumi hissed and flinched slightly. "What did I tell you about swearing?"

"Bite me." Mayuzumi remarked, he wasn't being ordered around by a second year, even if he _was_ the vice captain.

He didn't anticipate Mibuchi to take him up on that offer though. Lips against his shoulder surprised him, tender at first before the sting of teeth made him hiss again. He leaned forward, resting his head against the locker beside his as he sighed heavily.

"Are you going to be difficult about this Chihiro?"

"Fuck you." The other spat, pushing Mibuchi away and regarding him with an icy stare. "I don't have to listen to you."

Mibuchi shrugged, to an extent Mayuzumi was right, he didn't _have_ to listen but it was in his best interest to. It fell to the vice to enforce Akashi's will when he wasn't around and he had been told to do so by any means necessary.

His moves were calm and calculated, knowing exactly how the third year would react and already planning for it as he stepped forward. It took a blink of an eye for him to pin Mayuzumi down on the bench, hands holding his wrists down and legs keeping him underneath the shooting guard.

"What are you--"

"Someone needs to be taught some manners." Mibuchi hummed, pressing his lips to the corner of Mayuzumi's mouth. "Starting with all this cursing."

There was no room for argument as the younger male kissed Mayuzumi, slow but purposeful, as kisses went it wasn't a bad experience but it wasn't one that Mayuzumi wanted to have in this way. He made a small noise of complaint, his previous foul mood neither leaving or escalating with this action.

Tender as it was, Mibuchi was far from finished. He parted Mayuzumi's lips with ease, not really paying mind to the protest, after all he needed to be taught a lesson. There was little resistance which surprised the second year but he put it down to the element of surprise as he slide his tongue against the other's.

Dark locks of hair draped over their faces, Mayuzumi wanted to run his hands through them just to get them _away_ from tickling his cheeks. He felt odd, like this wasn't the worst day of his life - he was pretty sure meeting Akashi held that title - but it wasn't something he had spent years waiting for either. His chest felt hot, his jaw ached at the foreign sensation of kissing so deeply but he didn't _hate_ it.

Mibuchi pulled away, keeping his breaths even as the other male panted under his gaze, he slowly loosened his grip on Mayuzumi's wrists but remained caging him in on the narrow bench. They regarded each other silently, violet searching grey for signs of rage or fear, when none was found a small smile played on the shooting guard's lips.

"Well?" He asked, fingers trailing down Mayuzumi's chest. "Are you going to stop being so vulgar?"

The older male let out a sarcastic laugh, realising what this was all about. "Like hell. Just cause you kissed me? I don't fucking think so Reo."

Without missing a beat, the delicate fingers closed around exposed nipples and twisted slightly, eliciting a choked moan from Mayuzumi. The third year glared at Mibuchi, still trying to make sense of the motive behind such actions - it certainly wasn't to derive pleasure.

"Again with the swearing." He sighed, rolling his fingers against the sensitive peaks. "Someone really needs to mind his manners."

Mayuzumi exhaled through gritted teeth, he could easily get out of this mess and just make a break for the door but that wouldn't solve anything. He knew Mibuchi would just corner him tomorrow and Akashi would probably have more than a lecture in store for him. No, he'd have to endure whatever the second year was planning and hope to hell that he didn't end up enjoying it.

Hope that was quickly dashed.

The fingers that had been torturing his nipples quickly skipped over his abs, pausing briefly to run through the trail of hair that disappeared under his shorts. Mayuzumi swallowed, trying to think of anything but the burn inside of him that the touches awoke. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, blinking rapidly as he chased any rational thought to cling to.

Mibuchi kissed his neck, soft at first as he still grappled for any clarity but they became rougher, nipping and sucking on the skin, leaving little marks for Mayuzumi to explain away later. Inch by inch, the second year edged his fingers underneath the waistband, feeling the moan before hearing it escape between the lips that defied orders.

"Fuck you..." Mayuzumi uttered, only half-heartedly believing his own words.

"Someone's being stubborn." Mibuchi cooed, licking the shell of the other's ear. "Yet you're not putting up much of a fight."

Deep down Mayuzumi didn't want to fight, he wanted Mibuchi to move his fingers a little further down, he wanted to be taught a lesson just to get some satisfaction from this encounter. Any other time he would've fought like a cornered animal but now he just submitted, like he always did in the team.

The fingers brushed the base of his cock, he whimpered as it twitched in response. Mibuchi took it as a sign to keep going but his conscience was saying otherwise.

"Chihiro, do you want this?" He spoke softly, kissing the other's cheek. "Tell me."

Mayuzumi wanted it but his pride was never going to let him admit it verbally. He exhaled heavily as he nodded, catching Mibuchi's violet eyes and letting the smallest of smiles play on his lips. He wasn't ever going to live this down but right now that was the least of his worries.

With another delicate kiss Mibuchi eased Mayuzumi's shorts down his thighs, fingers curling around the base of his cock and giving a gentle squeeze. The third year's breath hitched, he was caught between closing his eyes and watching Mibuchi's thumb swipe over the tip - spreading the precum already gathered there.

"See how long you can go without cursing." Mibuchi murmured, biting Mayuzumi's earlobe as his fingers drifted further down to cup his balls. He watched as the boy under his touch moaned, refusing to utter a single word.

Slow but calculated movements rendered the older male speechless, the burning inside of him was only growing as Mibuchi's fingers teased him. His hand moved from where it had been pinned to the bench and tangled in the shooting guard's hair, catching the second year by surprise when he was pulled down into a sloppy and desperate kiss.

As if a switch had been flicked, Mibuchi's actions quickened, pulling more moans from Mayuzumi and feeling his hips thrust up in search of friction. The vice had to make a decision as the air grew heavy, he had his own urges and desires but there was meant to be a lesson learnt here.

He withdrew his hand, a whimper escaping Mayuzumi's lips as he was left feeling cold and frustrated.

"Why'd you--"

"You're not learning anything." Mibuchi replied, licking the fingers that had traces of Mayuzumi's cum on, the boy tasted good in his opinion. "Unless you're going to stop being so rude I don't see why I should reward you."

Mayuzumi's mind was hazy, he was still hard and he wanted nothing more than the second year to finish what he had started. He watched the violet eyes studying his, waiting for a reply.

"I-I won't." He choked out, mentally cursing himself for submitting this much. "I'll be good. I'll do what you and-" He was screaming at himself, he wasn't about to agree to this surely? "-and Seijuurou want me to do."

Mibuchi smiled, how he had gotten Mayuzumi under his spell so easily was a mystery, then again the male body had its weaknesses and he knew how to pull the strings. How else would he manage to keep the others in line?

"Oh really?" The other replied. "And I have your word on that do I?"

Mayuzumi nodded, swallowing as Mibuchi slowly walked his fingers down his chest again, having slickened them with his tongue.

"I suppose all I can do is hold you to it."

Mayuzumi let out a sigh as the other moved between his legs, daring to watch as Mibuchi's tongue flicked against the tip of his cock. He didn't know how much time had passed but he reckoned that the others would be getting suspicious by now, those thoughts disappeared as his eyes locked with Mibuchi's and lips closed around the head.

Blissful heat greeted him, he propped himself up in his elbows to get a better view of the second year taking more and more of him into his mouth. This wasn't the first time he had been given head but it was certainly one to remember as he felt the tongue that had been taunting him swirl around the slit. Breathless moans tumbled from his lips as Mibuchi fell into a comfortable rhythm, fingers back at his balls and the first sparks of his orgasm already coursing through him.

The second year read the heated look in the older male's eyes, experience taking over as he hummed around the length between his lips. Mayuzumi nearly swore loudly but bit on his tongue in time, something that Mibuchi noticed and made note of, suppressing his gag reflex in order to take his rebellious team-mate deeper in his throat.

"Reo..." The whimper that filled the hot and heavy air was music to the second year's ears. "Oh god Reo..."

He hummed again, keeping his eyes trained on the third year as the louder moan echoed off the walls. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this, not even Akashi had gotten Mayuzumi to submit so willingly before and it was very pleasing to the eye.

A hand carded through his dark hair, tugging slightly as Mayuzumi sought more, completely at the mercy of the younger player. Mibuchi let him fuck his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and flicking tongue over the head as it pulled out and pushed in again.

Mayuzumi's orgasm was building quickly, the heat in his body was unbearable and he wanted to release so badly. He moaned without reservation, not caring if anyone heard, Mibuchi continued to suck, lick and hum around his cock with ease, pace increasing ever-so-slightly.

He didn't expect the second year to surprise him though. As he began to fill out in the other's throat he felt a slick finger pressing against his ass, his hazy mind didn't make the connection until the digit eased itself into him, just enough to toy with the nerves and pull a choked moan from him. Caught off guard by the sensation and Mibuchi's wet heat around his cock, his vision blurred, moaning loudly and spilling into the other's mouth.

Mibuchi didn't let up, taking Mayuzumi fully in between his lips as he swallowed the warm and sticky cum. When Mayuzumi stilled the second year released his cock with a loud pop, a mixture of saliva and cum dripping from his lips. Mayuzumi whimpered and opened his mouth to protest only to be silenced by swollen lips kissing him, tasting himself on the tongue that danced against his. His hands cupped Mibuchi's face as he moaned quietly, feeling warm and spent.

"If you keep your word then I'll reward you accordingly." Mibuchi murmured, pressing a kiss to Mayuzumi's cheek.

"I will." The other replied, voice lacking any of the irritation that it had shown earlier. "I will Reo."

A smile graced the smooth features of Mibuchi's face, he caressed the older male's cheek before kissing his lips gently. "Good to hear. I'm going back to practice, I'll see you out there once you've fixed your uniform."

Mayuzumi nodded, waiting until he heard the door slam shut before moving from the bench. He sighed heavily, shaking the buzz of the post-orgasm high from his mind as he stood on shaky legs and fixed his shorts. Maybe he _could_ get along with his team a bit better if he was going to get that kind of treatment regularly...

**Author's Note:**

> (originally forgot to mention this because I'm an idiot)
> 
> Next request: Hyuuga/Izuki 69-ing
> 
> Request list: 7 oneshots & 2 multi-chapters


End file.
